


Snowed In

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cold, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Request sort of, Sharing Body Heat, Snowed In, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Pyro and Scout are alone at the base together.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowenza/gifts).



> This is another instance of someone saying they want more content for a ship and I offered to write a fic for them if they can provide me with a prompt because I am constantly scrambling for new fics ideas these days. This time it's for Shadowenza.

“Yep, looks like we’re gonna be stuck here by ourselves for a while longer,” Scout said with a frown as he returned to the common room.

“The others are okay though?” Pyro asked, kicking his feet from where he sat on the table.

“Yeah, just trapped by the damn snow.” Everyone else had left on a mission, leaving Scout and Pyro to watch the base. They were only supposed to be gone for a single day and night to return early this morning. But a massive snow storm had rolled through last night out of nowhere, making the roads impassable, even messing with their communication systems as it had taken Scout several hours to get in radio contract with the rest of the team. “So, I guess it’s just you in me for a few days, let’s try not to starve to death or die of boredom.”

Pyro gave him a thumbs up. This honestly wasn’t too bad. They were good friends, they could find ways to keep themselves entertained even while locked up in base together. It might actually be kind of fun.

“When the others get back, we _have_ to play a prank on them though, a good one,” Scout said as he plopped himself in a chair. “We got plenty of time to prepare it so let’s brainstorm for a bit.”

 

The power cut out two hours later.

“I don’t know how this stuff works. What even broke?” Scout complained when they checked the power generator room after obtaining a high-powered flashlight from Engie’s workshop – it was still daylight out so as long as they were in rooms with windows, they could see… for now.

Pyro was even more clueless about the situation, what engineering knowledge he’d gotten from watching Engie work wasn’t anything related to electricity. Was the power out because of the snow or something else? Was it even _possible_ for them to fix it if they knew how? “Call Engie?”

“I can’t, power’s out.” Right, there was that. “I guess all we can do is hope it comes back on _before_ it gets too cold in here.”

 

It didn’t. By the time the sun had set it was cold enough that Pyro could feel it even in his suit. Without such protection Scout had it worse, he was shivering wrapped up in a thick blanket.

Unfortunately, Pyro had used up the last of the firewood a few days ago, it hadn’t been restocked yet. Which left them with nothing to burn in the fireplace that would both last for any significant length of time and not result in the others being mad upon their return to the base. Meaning no pretty rainbows to provide them with warmth, happiness and light. There was no use dwelling on that sad truth though, as true darkness set in, it only got colder.

“We should cuddle,” Pyro said.

Scout turned his head to look at Pyro. He was sitting in the lounge’s one big sofa chair that Heavy normally occupied, it was without a doubt the most comfortable chair in the base, the warmest too according to Scout. “Huh?”

“Cuddle for warmth.” Pyro had read in a book that sharing body heat was one of the best ways to keep warm and fight off hypothermia. And cuddling sounded like fun.

“Oh, so uh…” Scout’s face flushed bright red as he pulled the edge blanket up to hide it some. “Okay, that sounds kind of… nice actually.”

Pyro grabbed the flashlight on the table – it was pointed towards the ceiling and they’re only real light source until the sun rose again – and turned it off.

“Whoa, hey what?” Scout’s voice came from the darkness, sounding almost scared.

Pyro ignored him though, not letting himself hesitant before slipping first his gloves and mask off. It was scary but… they couldn’t cuddle to share warmth effectively when he was wearing the suit so it had to come off. It was fine though, perfectly fine, no need to be afraid, it was too dark to see clearly so everything was going to be okay.

The cold hit even harder as he shed the suit. He was wearing warm pajamas underneath but that was about it. On the bright side, the cold somewhat lessened his fear of doing this since it gave him a different form of misery to focus on, one that could be elevated with much more ease.

Now came the hard part, getting into the chair with Scout. He knew basically where it was though and found it via touch.

“Pyro, that you?” Scout whispered as Pyro carefully sat next to him.

“Yeah, open the blankets please so we can cuddle.” This was starting to get exciting. Pyro was conquering a fear, sort of, it was certainly a good first step in doing so, right? And he _wanted_ to cuddle with Scout, not just for warmth but also just because. He almost wanted to clap in excitement as he felt Scout shift to open the blankets to let him in.

But Scout’s body went rigid as Pyro pressed himself up to him. “Are… are you… not wearing your suit anymore?”

“Nope, is that a problem?” Pyro was just about ready to die inside if it was a problem. He’d been so proud of himself for doing this and he wanted to help keep Scout warm…

“No, that’s uh… actually that’s really… good. Nice… uh… I like it. It’s cool.”

Pyro relaxed, cuddling into Scout as he finally stopped stammering. It took a little bit of careful shifting and maneuvering but they were both soon wrapped in the blankets and cuddled up with each other. It was quite warm and cozy.

It wasn’t completely pitch black, there was some light coming through the window. Now that his eyes had had some time to adjust, Pyro could sort of see Scout next to him. Not well but… that meant Scout could sort of see him too. He hadn’t accounted for that when coming up with this plan, oh well, there was no going back now though.

“Uh… this is kind of awkward huh?” Scout said in a whisper.

“It’s nice though, right?” Pyro was enjoying it even more as he slowly got used to the idea of his face being exposed and that that was okay, nothing bad was happening. He trusted Scout so this was fine.

“Y-yeah.” Scout nodded slightly. They’re faces were awfully close together, only a few inches apart. “Can I uh… uh…” He cut off as he moved in to kiss Pyro fully on the mouth.

Shocked, Pyro froze up. He’d never been kissed before, how was he supposed to respond? Before he could figure it out, Scout pulled away, filling Pyro with disappointment.

“Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I wasn’t thinking,” Scout stammered. “It’s just the cold and uh… we’re like… you know… I shouldn’t’ve and uh…”

Pyro kissed him back, making him cut off. Scout seemed to want to shrink away from him for first the few seconds before he melted into it, lifting up a hand to put on the back of Pyro’s neck, the other clutching onto the front of his pajamas.

This kiss was much nicer. It filled Pyro with a warm fuzzy feeling. His face was warm and he was slightly out of breath by the time they separated.

“Wow okay,” Scout said. “That was… something.”

“I liked it.”

“Uh… I did too. Want to do it again?”

“Yes!”


End file.
